In the eye's of a Hanyou Love
by SenshiNoShikon
Summary: ; I suck at titles. Well, another InuXKag fic. Inu yasha's thoughts on Kagome, how's she's changed his life, how he feels for her. No flmz plz.
1. Default Chapter

Yeah...  
I've never written a love song  
That didn't end in tears  
Maybe you'll rewrite my love song  
If you can replace all my fears  
  
Inu Yasha say quietly in his tree where he was pinned. He looked down as a cool breeze rustled his hair about. He was thinking; Thinking of Kagome and how he loved her and his past love, Kikyou the person who opened up to him and showed him a different side to humanity then he had seen before. He remembered all of the pain she had caused him; all of those dark nights, when everyone would be asleep and Inu Yasha would run away and cry, cry because he felt it was his fault Kikyou had been brought back and was living off hatred.  
  
He had tried to get back what he had lost with her, but it was a lost cause, she would just tease him and make his life even more of a hell. But Inu Yasha's mind then wondered again, every time that he had truly needed someone, Kagome would be there. She'd come; she'd comfort him in some way; a light touch on the shoulder, a hug, a small smile or soft caring words. Something so simple, but so effective, no one else could do that but Kagome. With her words or her faith in you, she could banish all of your fears from your mind and replace it with strength and courage. That's how Kagome was so much different in Inu Yasha's eye, that's how he saw her, someone who could restore faith and heal people's souls.  
  
I need your patience and guidance  
And all your lovin' and more  
When thunder rolls through my life  
Will you be able  
To wither the storm?  
  
Inu Yasha looked around, the wind still blowing a light breeze. He inhaled deeply, no one was around or close by, leaving plenty of time for him to still think. He thought of the times where he and Kagome used to fight over such little things, whether it was over Kouga, Kikyou or her wanting to go back home, she always forgave him. He gained a cocky grin from that thought, she had put up with a lot of words before she actually said the one word he had grown to almost hate, "Osuwari" but, if it wasn't for that little word, Kagome wouldn't have been able to teach him as much as she did.  
  
Even though they had there rough times, Kagome overall was very sweet and patient with him, she never forced him to do anything he truly didn't want to do and she had taught him and led him through so much. It was funny, he thought he would never change, but here he was almost the opposite person he was when he had been awoken on the tree he was now sitting on a branch of. Inu Yasha began to frown, when things got rough, between Naraku attacking then, trying to kill Kagome, setting Sango against him to Kikyou coming back and hurting the bond between him and Kagome they had been through a lot, but no matter what, she was always there, she lived through every storm that came across them and became stronger form each one of those hits. She would never give up on him.  
  
There's so much I would give you baby  
If I'd only let myself  
There's a swell of emotions  
I feel I must protect  
Inu Yasha would give anything in the world for Kagome. He would love to say those words that she'd love to hear, he would love to change for her. He would give anything to spoil her and treat as the angel she is.  
  
But, he couldn't. It wasn't that he didn't want too it's just he was afraid to because he had gotten so hurt in the past when he had tried to be sweet. He knew Kagome would never do the things Kagome did, but he didn't want to put her in danger. Inu Yasha loved Kagome so dearly it was beyond words but he couldn't show it. Every time he had allowed himself to show love for someone, they always ended up getting hurt or dying and that's the last thing he would ever let happen to Kagome. So, to protect Kagome, he made a promise, a promise to never show his emotions so he would keep her safe.  
What's the point of this armor  
If it keeps the love away too?  
I'd rather bleed with cuts of love  
Then live without scars  
But then again, if things always got worse, if Kagome always ended up crying or hurting even more every time he kept his emotions inside of him, what was the point? He would hurt her still. He wanted to tell her, to love her but he would put her in even more danger.  
  
His heart belonged to her, there was no more question on that, Kikyou didn't even have a place in it anymore because he knew Kagome would he hurt if it did. A thought hit him, if Kagome had never came through that well he would have never met her, he would have had any of his scars, and he would have had the shikon no tama. But he would rather have things, as is then that. Inu Yasha would rather have all of the scars he had and more, bleed everywhere then to never have a single scar and live without Kagome.  
  
Baby, can I trust this,  
Or do all things end?  
  
I need to hear that you'd die for me  
Again, and again, and again  
So tell me  
When you look in my eyes  
  
Could he really trust his heart again? He remembered what had happened last time, but that was different, eve if Kagome and Kikyou shared the same soul, they were two different people, almost opposites really. He knew he could trust Kagome, she trusted him with her heart and soul and as did he.  
  
He knew and had witnessed that She would die for him; she would sacrifice herself and die for a lowly hanyou. But she didn't care that he was a hanyou, she never did and probley never would. Kagome had an unconditional love for him and Inu Yasha knew it. He thought back to when he had asked Kagome a question. After looking into her eyes, he had seen doubt, fear, sadness and love. So, he bent down so they were eye level. Held her face within his clawed hands gently and said, "Look in my eyes and tell me what you see."  
  
Can you share in the pain and the happy times?  
Cuz I will love you for the rest of my life  
  
"I see... I see confidence, strength, faith, love, regret and you." She said as she smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Inu Yasha smiled at that memory. They had really been through so much, and something as simple as that could really make either one of their days.  
  
Kagome had been there, through all of the pain, the stress, the tears and the blood and never once rejected him but always helped him in any way that she could and knew how. But she was also there, every laugh, every smile and every time they could actually seem like a normal couple that were in love. He knew that Kagome was the one, she was made for him, she was his soul mate.  
  
This is my very first love song  
That didn't end in tears  
I think we rewrote my love song  
For the rest of my years  
  
I will love you for the rest of my life  
  
Kagome was the first one not to shun him at first sight, to never give a second thought about him being a hanyou. She was the first to never break his heart and to trust him. She was the one person that he could rely on, the one person who would never make him cry. She was the one to change his opinion on love and teach him to love. He still had more to learn and she still had more to teach.  
  
But he knew one thing; he was going to be with his Kagome for the rest of his life. He would love her until the day he died and even after that, his love for her would still remain, no matter what. Ending that thought, Inu Yasha jumped off his tree and landed close to it. He sniffed the air; he could smell Kagome's return to this world and immediately set off in a run to greet her with a grin decorating his face.  
  
He had decided, tonight was the night, tonight he was going to tell her he wa sin love with her, tonight was the night their love would become unbeatable, tonight was the night that Inu Yasha would ask Kagome to be his mate, tonight was the night she would say yes and tonight was the night that Inu Yasha and Kagome would become two of the most happiest people.  
  
Aurther's notes: ok. One-shot KagxInu lol. I wrote this @ 12:30 am lol. ^^; Some of my best work happens right then. Well, I think this is kinda different then my usual work and the song (if you didn't know it already) was Pink's love song. If you haven't heard that song I strongly suggest you do, buy her new cd in fact, it's truly wonderful. I own it and love it. Well, I hope you like it please review. No flames please. 


	2. Kikyou and Inu yasha meet

I'll tell you something, I am a wolf but  
I like to wear sheep's clothing  
I am a bonfire, i am a vampire  
I'm waiting for my moment  
  
Kikyou stood, watching Inu Yasha with love filled eyes. She had hid her feelings but Inu Yasha had seen through it, he had tried to love her again, but he couldn't. She viewed herself almost like a wolf, strong, sneaky and beautiful. She was very sneaky; she could dress up just as her reincarnation and allows Inu Yasha to fall for her again. She had a fiery temper, like her lover had. Kikyou knew she was not viewed as someone to be messed with. Then again, it was almost odd for her to have such a temper, being among the living dead. She was a vampire in her own way, only instead of blood; she used souls to sustain life. She looked up at the tree where Inu Yasha had been sitting for hours now, just staring into space, his eyes reflecting change in feelings every so often. Kikyou was waiting, waiting until she would approach him, and make him come to hell with her or have Kagome come with her in his place.  
  
You come on like a drug, I just can't get enough  
I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more  
And there's so much at stake, I can't afford to waste  
I never needed anybody like this before  
  
Inu Yasha was her addiction, it was becoming so she couldn't spend a night without thinking of him, him invading her dreams. Even though he was always there, she just couldn't get enough of him, she wanted him. Kikyou had to come back to see him, to watch him in his untainted ways. Inu Yasha was just to... too much of himself. Now there's was so much at risk because of Naraku; she could die, Inu Yasha could die almost anything could happen. But Kikyou admitted one thing a long time ago to herself; She needed Inu Yasha, he was required like air. He was the first person she had ever felt like this for; the first person she's had that couldn't leave her alone. Kikyou knew that he was falling out of love with her as well. That wasn't going to be tolerated.  
  
I'll tell you something, I am a demon  
Some say my biggest weakness  
I have my reasons, call it my defects  
Be careful what you're wishing  
You come on like a drug, I just can't get enough  
I'm like an addict coming at you for a little more  
And there's so much at stake, I can't afford to waste  
I never needed anybody like this before  
  
In her own way she was like Inu Yasha; she was different, together that's what made them so great; neither of them fit in they're world. Kikyou was the holy demon to her people and Inu Yasha was almost a tainted demon to his kind. Sure, being so pure was her weakness in a way, but it was also her second greatest strength. All she had to do now was tell Inu Yasha; tell him she loved him and he was either coming to hell with her, staying forever with her or Kikyou was personally going to take Kagome down to hell with her. "Inu Yasha." Kikyou said, throwing the Hanyou off in a mid-dash. "Kik ... Kikyou." He breathed out almost in shock. Kikyou smiled halfly. "Kikyou, what do you want?" Inu Yasha asked with almost a bitter tone. Kikyou looked at him, feeling hurt within her clay body, "I've come to make you one last offer Inu Yasha... or did you forget your promise of never dying love?" Kikyou asked, her voice just above a whisper but loud enough for his canine ears. Inu Yasha jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Kikyou. "What kind of offer? Kikyou... I never forgot but that's one promise I just can't keep in the way you want me to." Inu Yasha sighed as he began to explain. He grabbed her shoulder, "Kikyou, you will always be my first love, you were the one to teach me how to fall in love and you showed my the good side to humanity but between you and I we could've never worked out." He stated. Kikyou was in so much pain, he was touching her; almost holding her and yet still she couldn't get enough. "Inu Yasha.. if you got possession of the shikon no tama, what would you want to do with it?" Kikyou asked. "I... I would want to wish for anything that Kagome would." Inu Yasha said. Kikyou backed away, "Why do you love her so much? What does she have that I don't?" Kikyou yelled. "Kikyou..." Inu Yasha said in a saddened tone. He again reached out for her and wrapped his arms around her. "Kikyou... I don't know what she has that you don't but there's something in her that I love, something in her that I can't live without now that I have it, you can say she's my addiction." Inu Yasha tried to explain. It was then Kikyou realized, bother her and Inu Yasha had one thing in common, they both had an addiction to someone; but at times like these, it was hard to find someone. "Inu Yasha... I need you." Kikyou said quietly. "Kikyou... Kikyou you don't need me. You don't need anyone, you're one of the strongest people I know." Inu Yasha said, releasing his grip around her.  
  
You are a secret, a new possession  
I like to keep you guessing  
You come on like a drug, I just can't get enough......  
I'm like an addict coming at you for a litttle more  
and there is so much at stake, I cannot afford to waste  
I never needed anybody like this before  
Ohhh...ohhh...ohhh...ohhh  
  
When I'm not sure what I'm living for  
( When I'm not sure who I am)  
When I'm not sure what I'm looking for  
(When I'm not sure who I am)  
  
Kikyou looked at the hanyou before her; he was her first love, he had taught her a lot, he had never given up on her but he couldn't truly love her now; it left Kikyou to wonder, if she had been brought back in her own body as the original Kikyou, would Inu Yasha still have rejected her? Kikyou sighed and turned around, it just wasn't worth it anymore, if she did love him like she thought she had, she would want him to be happy. But instead all he really was to her was a security blanket, someone she knew she could always rely on. "Where are you going Kikyou?" Inu Yasha asked with concern. Kikyou smiled to herself, he would never change. She shook her head and continued walking away. This was the last time she would see Inu Yasha in this world. She was going to make up for everything she had done, Kagome was going to get her soul back. She had decided it, and her mind was set. She knew Kagome deserved him, after what she had been put through; Kikyou had to put her jealousy behind her, it was the only way. She really wasn't sure why she was living again, nor was she sure she was really Kikyou anymore. The Kikyou she used to be had stayed dead; while this Kikyou was revived with bitterness. Kikyou knew what she was going to do; she walked into her old village, avoiding people who would recognize her such as her sister Kaede or one of the village elders. She walked into the black smith's hut and quickly purchased a sword. She carried it with her out into Inu Yasha's forest and sat before the god tree; Inu Yasha's tree. Kikyou smiled as she pulled out the blade. She looked ahead as her imagination pictured Inu Yasha standing there, looking at her they way he used to; with love in his eyes. "I love you." Kikyou whispered as a tear slid down her clay cheek. She pulled out the blade and quickly pushed it within herself. Her body shattered on impact and her soul flew away, while the other all drifted away slowly. 


	3. Kagome's love 1000 words

I know that you lied to me  
Using just your words to shatter me  
Your words are like a dream  
But dreams could never fool me  
It's not right to me...  
  
Kagome watched quietly, Inu Yasha and Kikyou in front of her own eyes again... she sighed as tear threatened to fall, but she didn't let them. She turned around as quietly as possible and walked away slowly, her shoulders fallen, her head hung low and her hair creating an ebony veil around her face; it hurt her so bad. The image still stood in her mind, defying all other possible images. Kikyou in Inu Yasha's arms again, him looking down at her with sympathy... no doubt for being dead. She began to run now, the well coming closer to her with each step she took. She remembered his words all of those painful things he used to say like "You annoying bitch" or "Go back home see if I care" and so many more. Kagome didn't understand it, he always said all of those cold, hard mean things but his golden eyes always told her otherwise. Even when he had tried his hardest to hide himself from her, she always saw through it and got him to open up to her. It wasn't right to him but it also wasn't right to her to have someone so closed off in front of her. She couldn't help it... He was so sad, closed off, and a jerk when she had first met him... he could still be that what for all she knew. Love makes people blind after all.  
  
I'm acting so distant now  
Turned my back as you walked away  
But I was listening  
That you fight your battles far from me  
It's not right to me...  
  
It was almost three hard, long and dark months for Kagome now. She had put several seals on the well knowing it was for the best. But she had changed so much since then. She wanted to see Inu Yasha so bad it was almost as if she was going to die any second. She had almost completely removed herself from all other life forms. She still went to school, but made no after school plans and rarely talked. The second she set foot in the shrine was when she dropped dead silent, walked up to her room and locked the door behind her. She rarely ate now, was becoming weak and pale. But it was inevitable now that Inu Yasha was away there was no one that could happen. She now was in her room sitting in it's darkness, staring out her window, the moon light the only showing what the room looked like with it's light. As Kagome stared, she wished so hard Inu Yasha would come in through that window and demand she'd come back. It wasn't going to happen. She remembered those battles they fought in, how he always kept her as safe as possible and tried so hard to keep the danger so far away form her. But no matter what she used to try to get closer so she could help him, which just caused things to get worse at times but they always won. She remembered the weird feeling she used to get within her when that happened it was something she was familiar with when it came to Inu Yasha. It was a feeling she wasn't used too and now a feeling she didn't want to have anymore.  
  
"Don't you worry 'cause I'll come back."  
I could hear you speaking as  
You walked out the door  
I acted strong  
To hide the pain when I  
Turned back the pages  
Crying out a windy answer  
What if I shed my tears and  
Begged you not to leave?  
  
Kagome's thoughts always fled to Inu Yasha no matter what. She sighed as the memories flew in her head. All of those times he had protected her. She could remember one time when they were battling a normal demon, or so they thought over a jewel shard it held within itself. After several hits to it, the demon revealed it's self, a great strong demon almost an equal to Sesshoumaru it seemed. Kagome was so terrified for Inu Yasha but the demon kept on going for Kagome who held the shards. Eventually Inu Yasha had picked her up and ran into a small cave a few yards away and put her near the back of it. She clung onto to him, her eyes pleased for him not to go. But in the lack of words, somehow he told her that he would come back. She fought back the tears as he walked out of there. It was as soon as she heard the battle rage on she silently whispered, "Please be ok and come back." It was no good. But it was all in the past now. Kikyou and Inu Yasha were probably back together and had long forgotten about her.  
  
But now I'm not afraid  
To do what's in my heart...  
  
Those thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
So far away  
I'm sending them to you wherever you are  
Suspended on shiny wings  
  
Kagome had thought long and hard for several hours. It was late at night now; everyone was in bed peacefully sleeping. She stood up off of the ground she was once sitting on and walked over to her nightstand and picked up the jewel fragments she had. She picked them up and slipped them around her neck. She turned around and changed quickly into a long black dress. It ended at her ankles and had a v-cut down in the front. It was sleeveless, simple and beautiful. She pulled on black pumps at the door and walked out. She knew it wasn't the best outfit to wear but it felt right. A thought hit her as she entered the well house. She quickly ran back into the house and wrote a note for Kaede to give Inu Yasha. It was so long it must've held a thousand words her heart was begging to say to him. They were so far apart but she was going to close the distance. Se climbed down into the well, removing the seals as she went. The blue magic surrounded her and she landed back in Feudal Japan.  
  
Those thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
They'll treasure you  
Make you no longer dare seem  
So far away  
And hold you forever  
  
Those words that she had wrote had never been said and she had no idea how he would take it but she hoped he would take it well. She began running now, which wasn't easy in pumps and a dress but it was that bad. She quietly began humming a song that she has remembered from somewhere. She felt tears welling up from being in the place she treasured so much. She finally made it to the village out of breath but still walked over to Kaede's hut. Once she set foot in the place, Kaede look at her in shock and wa speechless as Kagome offered a sad smile, and said "This is my true last time here Kaede, can you give these to Inu Yasha?" Kagome said handed Kaede the note and removing the jewel shards that she had collected from around her neck. She placed the items in Kaede's hands wordlessly. "Why did you leave child?" Kaede asked, "Because... I'm no longer in need here." Kagome said in a saddened tone as she turned and began to walk away, the image of Kikyou in Inu Yasha's arms from three months ago appearing in her mind. She released her tears trying to lose the image and began running through the village and out into Inu Yasha's forest.  
  
That dream isn't over yet  
I pretend and say, "I can't forget."  
I still live in my day  
You've been there with me all the way  
It's not right of me...  
  
She couldn't say it was all over now, the image still remained in her mind and it still hurt so much. Kagome made it to the well and collapsed in tears right beside it, leaning on its wooden frame and crying. All of this time she tried so hard to remove those memories but every time she told herself she had forgotten so lied to herself. It didn't even matter that she was in her own time, in fact it probably made it worse. It just wasn't right without Inu Yasha near her it seemed so right with him now, like he was something she was made to be with. But now she wasn't she was all alone... Kikyou had won.  
  
"Don't you worry 'cause I'll write to you."  
I could see you speaking as  
You looked away  
I acted strong  
To hide the love when I  
Turned back the pages  
Anger might've been the answer  
But if I shook my head and said  
That I can't wait  
  
"You said you would protect me." Kagome whispered to herself. It was then she felt two strong arms encircle her. She looked down to see red fabric covering her and she could smell Inu Yasha and see his silver locks against her all black dress. "Kagome, what happened? I've been so worried." Inu Yasha whispered next to her ear pulling her close. She closed her eyes fighting back the tears of seeing him and let along being in his arms again. "I saw you with Kikyou Inu Yasha. It's obvious you don't need let alone want me anymore." Kagome said in a bitter tone. She could feel Inu Yasha stiffen, "Kagome you don't know what you saw." Inu Yasha began, but Kagome didn't want to hear it, She stood up, breaking his embrace, and turned around, her gray-blue eyes clouded with tears, "Inu Yasha I know you love her! You have your shards now! They're with Kaede so please, I don't want to do this anymore." Kagome said turned back around and jumping down the well, letting the blue magic bring her back to her time. When she landed on the other side, she cried even harder. She was already regretting her actions.  
  
But now I'm not afraid  
To do what's in my heart...  
  
Those thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
So far away  
I'm sending them to you wherever you are  
Suspended on shiny wings  
  
She cried and sighed as she climbed out of the well and ran up to her room, now near the end of the night it was becoming lighter. She made it into her room and locked the door. She thought about what life without Kikyou would've been like between her and Inu Yasha and then stopped herself... What was the point? She sighed sadly in defeat and just sat on the ground staring out the window. It was then she saw something sitting on her window sill, her window was open and there sitting there was a note. Curiously Kagome walked over and opened the note and she gasped. It was from Inu Yasha he had written it! She couldn't believe it she quickly read through the note and almost began crying at what it said.  
  
Those thousand words  
Have never been spoken  
La la la la  
I'm sending them to you wherever you are  
Suspended on shiny wings  
  
Those thousands words  
Have never been spoken  
La la la la  
Make you no longer here  
Feel like calling me  
La la la la...  
  
With tears of now happiness coming down her face, she ran back down the stairs no longer caring if she woke up anyone and somehow, without tripping she made it to the well house and jumped in the well. Once she made it to the other side, She began singing the only sure way she knew Inu Yasha would come immediately. She quickly bean singing the ending to her favorite song, knowing Inu Yasha would know the meaning. She watched as she song more and more passionately, her words had seemed to take wings and fly to wherever he was. After a few minutes of disappointing silence, she saw a figure in red running up to her. She felt a smile come across her face as he came closer and closer when finally he did come there and he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and whispered her name repeatedly. "Inu Yasha?" Kagome said, he pulled back a little and looked down into her eyes, "I love you." She said smiling. "I love you too Kagome... I don't love Kikyou what you saw was her trying to get me to go to hell with her... but I didn't as you can see because I love you too much Kagome. Kikyou is dead now she gave up her life for some reason no one knows about. 


End file.
